Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Legate Augustus
Summary: The Story of the Legion Courier and prequel to Mannind Eternal explaining how the Courier led his legion to the Commonwealth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The Courier wore his signature armor as he entered the Legate's tent. Reinforced riot gear with a crimson trench coat painted with a horned bull preparing to charge. It was his own personal mark. Only bestowed upon him by Caesar moments ago as was his new name, Augustus.

"Legatus Lanius!" Called a Legionary "The Courier has arrived!"

Augustus could see Lanius sliding his great warhelm atop his head before turning to him. "Ah so it is you who carries the mark of Caesar. The Courier who has aided this legion. The slayer of Kimball and I hear that you have bestowed a new name and mark."

"Yes, It's Augustus"

"I would have picked something else but if it works for you-" he stopped mid sentence to take a look at the Couriers follower "Gaius. I see this is what Vulpes has put you to"

"Yes Legatus Lanius, I am now a Frumentarius"

"So be it. You were quite the good Explorer, at least you still carry the equipment into battle, even if you kill from afar" Lanius had a sense of distaste in his voice. Gaius was always the Courier's loyal bodyguard giving to him by Vulpes. So he wasn't going to get on his case.

"Legauts" Augustus said in his natural deep and educated voice "Our lord Caesar has given the word to commence battle. I am to command to command a Cohort"

"Yes… Yes you are. Tell me Courier have you ever lead men into a battle. Not a skirmish but a true battle" Augustas thought back to Zion and how he had led the White Legs in conquering the Dead Horses and Sorrows.

"Yes I have. I have conquered two tribes and assimilated a third"

"Impressive, but tell me why I have not heard of that exploit?"

"By Caesar's command" Lanius snorted at his response.

"The men are ready to do battle with the NCR. I suggest you sweep them up in a tidal wave of blood and terror. Have you reviewed the battle plans?"

"Yes I have"

"Good. Mars has accepted our sacrifices and unleashes us! bring glory to the Legion and remember that Mars favours the bold." he flashed a salute and Augustus returned it.

He turned on his heels and walked out of the tent and into the assembly area with Gaius in tow. Most of the forces assembled where Prime Legionaries with a couple dozen Veterans, but no Recruits. Caesar would have no failure and Recruits could bring that.

Augustus walked up and down the line of men he was to lead before stopping in front of them. He took a deep breath before beginning his speech.

"What is your duty?"

"To serve Caesar's will!" they all responded in unison.

"What is his will?"

"That we fight and die!"

"What is death?"

"It is our duty!

"Legionnaires. Four years ago your brothers and some you yourselves, marched across this dam. Many Legionaries fell in battle. We took this dam once and we will do it again! But we will not retreat! Nor will we fall into a trap once more! This time we have the traps! The NCR will be caught in one like the profligates they are! GO FORTH LEGIONNAIRES AND FULFIL YOUR DUTY!"

The Legionnaires unleashed a mighty roar of approval and charged into battle. He turned to face the Dam and could already see the Remnants deploying from their Vertibird. With a sigh he drew his stolen Ranger Sequoia, and turned to Gaius who had drawn his fully modified Trail Carbine. Then turned his Pip-Boy to the NCR Emergency Frequency and began running into the battle.

The Profligates unleashed a wave of hellfire upon them. The front row of Legionaries took the brutal wave and fell to their feet. Augustus was able to get a clear shot and fired. The round shattered the Trooper's chest and his bones became exposed. A skilled kill it was. Gains was able to get a couple shots off and splattered another troopers skull open.

By now the Legionaries had reached the dam proper and were charging across its face. Some of his men who were equipped to kill from afar dived for cover, and prepared to do so. The Remnants took the brunt of the profligate fire as they lead the advance.

The emergency radio cackled "What the fuck happened on the Strip! I'm getting reports of someone bombing the Embassy!" Augustus smiled to himself as the news of the Omertas and White Gloves fulfilling their duty pleased him.

He heard a roar and looked to the sky as Boomers unleashed hell from above. The carpet bombs wiped the face of the dam clean with the profligate scum. Augustus smiled as he listened to their burning screams. He took the brief moment to make a beeline for the fortification upon the dam.

Busting the door down and clearing his corners he was happy to find only Legionaries.

"Salve Augustus. How goes the battle in the east?" asked a Veteran Decanus.

"The Area is secure"

"Good news, indeed. If only the same could be said for the west. The NCR is much more entrenched ahead, and have snipers set up at key positions, which are keeping our men pinned down. In addition they have managed to beat our men emerging from the intake tower and secure it. If we could get rid of those damned snipers, or release our men waiting in the intake tower, we'd have the manpower to storm their positions."

"Go, I will lead the way and bring glory to the Legion"

"Ha ha, Mars favors the bold, does he not?"

"He favors those who bring him glory"

"That he does"

Augustus exited the fortifaction and ducked as sniper fire narrowly missed him. The bullet grazed his forehead and slammed into the wall behind him. Augustus charged forwards as he fired his revolver. His aim proved true and the snipers skull cracked in half.

The Remnants came out after him and began paving the way once more. Next came countless Prime Legionnaires, all cheering and charging the NCR position. Augustus leapt to his feat and began running across the dam and into the intake tower as sniper fire followed him. He was pleased to hear the howitzer at fortification hill fire on the NCR sniper positions. The shelling violently silencing many of them. All to his amusement.

He entered the intake tower and quickly checked his corners. The Profligates had abandoned it. "What do you think of that Gaius" asked Augustus as he began to open up the tunnel.

"They scurry and hide like rats, but they will drown in our glory"

"Yes they will" the entrance to the tunnel slid open and a Centurion emerged.

"Ah the outsider who earned our masters favor. You prove yourself as cunning as the rumors report."

"Report Centurion" Augustus commanded.

"My men await in the tunnel below. I am to divide them between the dam top and the tunnels that lead to the western power plant."

"The power plant is what truly matters. Deploy your full force there, I will secure the dam top"

"Agreed. If we take the power plant this battle will be over. I'll have my men focus their efforts there. May the son of Mars lead you to glory!" He saluted before leading his men through the tunnels.

Augustus returned to the dam top as the battle waged. Hordes of Legionaries now rushed the NCR positions as they fell into a panic. Their anti aircraft gun was blown apart as the Great Khans rushed into the fray. Augustus kept his head down as he ran over to their leader.

"Glad to see you join the fight!" He yelled.

"The NCR will suffer for their crimes, mighty Khan" Augustus through some shrewd and well planned diplomacy had taken control of the Khans. They now followed him.

"Khans follow me into the Power Plant. Many of the Profligates await their death!" The Khans roared with vigor at their new Khan's command.

Augustus drew his Survivalist Rifle and busted the doors of the visitor center down. He dropped to his knees as he quickly shot the three NCR Troopers in their faces. Their blood and brains splattering all over the walls. He grinned to himself at just how easy this all was.

He led his Khans and Legionaries down the stairs and into the power station.

"Scouts and Explorers take sniper positions from above! Prime Legionaries find a way down there! Veterans Secure the upper levels! Khans on me!" He yelled his commands and his men followed.

He quickly took position at a railing and opened fire upon the Profligates below. The Century from the maintenance tunnel had flowed into the plant and was already engaging in melee combat with NCR. He smiled to himself as he opened up a Rangers skull. Even from this far up the sight was beautiful.

He stepped away from his perch and began advancing once more. His radio crackled once more "Camp Forlorn Hope is absolutely gone and Camps Mccarren and Gold are falling. The Omertas have taken the Strip with the aid of the White-Gloves and Van Graffs. but the White-Gloves have been betrayed by the Omertas and Van Graffs. The Chairman appear to have been wiped out and the Securitrons have been destroyed"

All had gone according to plan. While he was a bit saddened that the White-Gloves had to be sacrificed like that, it was necessary. After all he wanted the Ultra-Luxe for himself.

He led his men across the walkway as bullets flew past his head. He ducked down to avoid any permanent damage. An NCR Trooper jumped him as he rounded the corner. Augustus flinched backwards and then kicked the Trooper in his nutsack. He fell to the ground in pain as Augustus brought the butt of his rifle down on his throat.

Dropping the Trooper on the ground he looked up and hip fired his rifle at a charging ranger. The bullets shattering his rib cage and spinal cord. He took a brief moment to remember his own cybernetic enhancements before continuing onwards.

He kept his rifle at the ready as he entered the 2nd generator room. Firing off a couple shots into a squad of NCR Troopers, as a Khan hurled a drag grenade. The shrapnel and gunfire broke them apart. This was all too easy.

Augustus primed a frag and lobbed it into a squad of Troopers desperately holding position at a set of sandbags. The shrapnel tore them apart. Augustus took a quick moment to survey the blood bath before them. Veteran and Prime Legionaries alike had driven themselves upon the NCR and broke them in half. Many were panicking and running out from the dam. This left just the grand finale.

He readied himself before kicking down the door to General Lee Oliver's office. He entered into what appeared to be a heavily fortified bunker. Veteran Rangers and Heavy Troopers flanked their General. Augustus stepped aside as his Khans and Veteran Legionaries took up positions at his side.

"So your the courier who seeks to destroy civilization" Oliver said almost mockenly. Augustus only smiled to himself.

"General Oliver. I have a great many tales of the great General Wait-And-See! I have no wish to kill you! So flee! Take your men and flee like the Profligates you are!"

"Why would I do that!?" He spat.

"Because, if you do not I will kill every last man, rape every last woman and enslave every last child that has taken part in the Mojave campaign"

The General possessed a glare of pure hatred, with anger and venom within his voice he roared "Hoover Dam will not fall while I draw breath"

"Then so be it" Augustus said softly. He raised his rifle and fired. The round hitting a Veteran Ranger and sending him backwards. A battle had begun as explosions and automatic gunfire broke out. Both sides went diving for cover as Oliver retreated to safety.

That wasn't going to stop Augustus. He leaned out from cover and fired a trio of shots down range killing a veteran ranger before dashing forwards. Heavy Troopers changed their positions in an attempt to stop them. His Khans changed them and knocked them out of way before proceeding to engage with hand to hand combat. Augustus bolted past them in pursuit of his target.

He rounded a corner as a Veteran Ranger jumped him. Sadly for him, Augustus had the combined training of the Rangers, Pretorians, and Khans. He sidestepped and dogged the Rangers strike. Only to deliver a blow of his own to the throat of his opponent and paralyzed him. He proceeded to snap the man's neck.

The wall in front of him shattered with heavy automatic gunfire. Augustus spun around and put a round into the visor of a Heavy Trooper and shattered his skull. He proceeded down the hallway and kicked the door in. Oliver took a shot at him but Augustus dodged and returned fire. His round shattering the Generals gun hand. Then with a grin he lowered his rifle and fired into the Generals kneecaps and shattered them as well.

He threw his rifle aside as he advanced upon the General. He threw a punch and broke his jaw apart. Then another breaking his nose.

"General Runaway" he mocked as he gripped his head and turned him towards the mirror. "What do you see?" He asked the General.

"Go to hell!" He spat.

"I am going to ask you this again, what do you see?"

"Myself"

"Take a good long look, it's your last"

"You going to kill me?"

"You wish"

He smashed Oliver's face into the glass. Shards of it got caught in his face as it was smashed again and again. Blood pouring from his wounds. His cracked face quickly splitting apart. Augustus roared with blood rage as he broke the General of the NCR into a hundred little pieces. By now very little remained of the glass and he was just smashing his face into the cement. The General had ceased his useless whimpers, and Augustus realized he was dead. That only angered him more as he had a plan for him. Roaring with anger her smashed his skull so hard that it shattered and blood burst all over the wall.

He dropped the body as he turned. Lanius stood in the doorway looking on at the sight.

"I see the General has fallen"

"He has"

"Mars shall be pleased with our victory. You did good here Augustus. We have taken the Dam's Colonel as a prisoner. She and many others like her will make fine entertainment for us. Prehapes Caesar will let us conquer the land of California. For now let us see to the burning of the dead"

"You do that. I will report our victory to Caesar."

"You do that Augustus"

"Veni, Vidi, Vici"

"What does that mean?" Lanius mussed.

"I came, I saw, I conquered" Augustus answered as he walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Caesar sat upon his throne, eagerly awaiting news of his victory. He had dispatched the courier to bring him victory, and after all he had done for the Legion. Caesar had faith he would prevail.

He could hear running footsteps and he directed his attention. Word of victory or defeat was about to be given. The runner entered the tent and he was relieved to see it be the Courier.

"Augustus what news do you have?"

"Victory, my Lord Caesar" Caesar's heart rose with excitement. "Well done, I promise that you shall be rewarded." Augustus held his head with pride.

"For now I have a battlefield to survey" Caesar said with excitement. Augustus bowed and followed behind Caesar as the two departed the tent.

Caesar walked through Fortification Hill for what he hoped to be the last time. The Fort had served its purpose but it was no longer needed now. He rounded the path leading down and to the Legate's camp and to the Hoover Dam.

For the first time in his life Caesar stood atop Hoover Dam. Smoke filled the sky. Fire's were being put out across the battlefield and blood soaked the ground. Lanius could be seen on the other side of the Dam, dealing with prisoners. Many of them being nailed to the crosses that now dotted it's wall.

He turned to the Courier, who was flanked by his loyal slave and Great Khans. "You have done well Augustus"

"Thank you my Lord"

Caesar only nodded as he lead his entourage down the Dam and towards Lanius. Lanius bowed upon seeing them.

"My Lord Caesar! The Hoover Dam now belongs to us!" Lanius roared with pride.

"Yes it does now Legatus. You have done well but the fight is not over. We have a city to take"

"Yes Lord by your command" he quickly broke off to begin giving commands to his Legionaries. The Cohorts quickly began reforming themselves into marching position.

Caesar turned the Courier as he marched with his army.

"How was the battle?"

"Glorious my Lord Caesar. We swept them like a tidal flurry of blood and terror. I personally slew the Profligate General"

"Wonderful, what of the rest of the Mojave?"

"Our allies have taken the Strip for us. The Fiends have taken Camp Mccarran for us. Camp Forlorn Hope has long since fallen and with the added garrison of HELIOS ONE I doubt the NCR will be able to pull off a successful retreat. Camp Golf has been overrun"

"Excellent! You have done very well Augustus!" He boasted with pride. Augustus smiled and they continued their march in silence.

A couple hours later the assembled army stood outside the gates to freeside. Caesar turned to face them and gave a speech. "Legionaries! We are to enter the Strip with a triumphal march. We will spare the residents of freeside for the moment. Gather the public leaders to meet with us within the Lucky 38 and decide the fate of this city. However if anyone raises a hand or weapon against us then you are ordered to put them down with brutalitie and without mercy!" His Legionaries roared with approval.

He turned on his heels and with Lanius, Augustus, Vulpes, and Lucius he strode into the gates of freeside. The thunderous marching steps of his Legionaries announcing his arrival. He could see terrified locals cowering in their holes. They marched on past the old Mormon Fort and Caesar made a mental note to deal with his old fellows.

They proceeded on past into inner freeside. The gates of the Strip we're just ahead. He was finally going to have his Rome. His heart lifted up with excitement and joy with every step. The gates of the Strip opened for him as the Omertas and Van Graffs saw their new Lord approach. They had been instructed what to do.

With a beaming smile, Caesar entered the Strip and took in the sight. It was truly magnificent but he would see it after he gave his decrees and he refused to make eye contact with any of the Degenerates.

He briskly entered into the Casino of the Lucky 38 and assembled his advisors. Within the Casino stood the leaders of the Onerteras and Van Graffs. Taking his stance by the elevator he spoke like a true emperor.

"It is time. Time for the Legion to become a true Imperium. I hereby with the power vested in me by Mars, declare my Imperium to be in existence and myself to be the Imperator. The Legion will be reorganized in order to better wield our mighty armies. Legatus Lanius. I hereby declare you to be the Imperial Legate and to hold Command over the Imperial Legion. Your duty will be the same as before, to expand our borders. You may take the profligate Camp Mccarran to be your personal fortress and command center" Lanius bowed in respect.

"Thank you for this gift Imperator"

"Augustus. As a reward for your distinguished service to me I hereby declare you to be the Legate of the Nevada Legion, Proconsul of Vegas and for you to take the Ultra-Luxe Casino as your personal Palace. You may keep it as a Casino or convert it to your needs as you see fit. Your duty will be to rule, conquer, and defend Nevada in my name"

"Thank you mighty Imperator"

"Aurelius of Phoenix" he spoke to the Centurion "I hereby declare you to be Legate of the Arizona Legion. You are to take Flagstaff as your seat of power and rule, conquer and defend Arizona" Aurelius hung his head with pride.

"I will decide upon the other three Legates shortly as many of them are already located within their state. As for Vegas" he said as he turned to face the Omertas and Van Graffs.

"On the condition that you cease all chem and weapon usage and distribution I will allow the Omertas to remain in power over their Casino"

"We will do as you declare, mighty Imperator" Nero said.

Caesar only nodded before turning to the Van Graffs.

"For your loyalty to the Legion I will allow you to take up residence within the Tops. Under the conditions that you will or sell chems, turn over all energy weapons to the legions and only service citizens. Do you accept my offer"

"Yes, we do"

"Good. I expect good things from you."

He turned to face his advisors.

"I will be taking the Lucky 38 as my Imperial Palace. Therefore I want every sign of gambling and every sign of Mr House removed. I want this place renovated and a throne room to be quickly established"

"Yes by your command" they shouted in loyalty.

Caesar smiled as his men got to work. He finally had his Vegas and he would be addressing the people once his throne room was ready.

Several hours had passed since his arrival. Houses monitors had been removed and a throne was put in. It would be enough for the time being. For now he stood on the balcony of the Imperial Palace and a microphone lay in front of him. It was tuned into Radio New Vegas and the city's public address system. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Citizens of the Imperium. You are now apart of something greater. With my arrival I bring civilization to the Mojave. Vegas will remain more or less the same. The Strip shall remain open but no Legionnaire will be serviced by it. No Chems will flow through it. This city shall be the Capital of my Imperium. I have already chosen those who will stand with us, the others shall remain or be purged. Any form of insercertion will be put down with brutality. Those who are loyal will be rewarded. I understand this is happening all to fast to comprehend. Which is why I offer you this advice. Sit tight, pay your taxes and be loyal and no harm will come to you. As your Imperator I promise you that" with that he ended his speech. There were still many obstacles to deal with, but for now he had his Vegas and more importantly he finally had his Rome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

For the first time since the 2nd Battle Of Hoover Dam, Legate Augustus entered the Ultra-Luxe and took it all in. This was his Casino now. He fought for the Imperium and this was his reward, along with his own legion. Walking to the center he jumped up on a table and began to address his men. Many of them had just fought with him at the dam.

"Alright! Listen up! Legionaries of the Nevada Legion! This our home now and I want it to reflect it! We will make this place the greatest Casino on the Strip. Everyone will want to come here and Indulge in what we have to offer! However! Not a single Legionnaire is to take part in the gambling around here, am I understood!?"

"YES LEGATUS!" They responded in unison

"Good. However the Whores are free to use if anyone wishes to! Just don't get them pregnant and do not damage them!" He figured the Imperator wouldn't mind that part seeming how many Legionaries already did that to their female slaves.

"Now! Search this place for chems and burn them! Afterwards raid the kitchens and gather the food for a feast! You've earned it!" They loudly voiced their approval and quickly got to work.

"Gaius" he said as he turned to them. "As a Frumentarius how do you feel about handling the floor of the Casino?"

"My lord?"

"I am not going to be here all the time and I need someone to take care of the place. More importantly a Legate can't be viewed as the runner of a Casino"

"But my lord, you are"

"Yes I am. Gaius all I am asking you to do is oversee the slaves running the place"

"Ah I see. So your offering me the position of a slave master, even though I am a Frumentarius?"

"Especially because your a Frumentarius. Trust me this is the best place to gain information from people. I have the final say in how things are done, and you all have to do is keep the ship sailing and make sure things don't go to hell."

"Ah, I accept my lord"

"Good. Now whenever I'm here myself I have final say in what happens"

"Obviously my lord"

"Good. Now I need a wife. You know my tastes"

"Yes sir I shall begin searching!"

"Good and make it quick" Gaius saluted his Legate and ran off to get to work.

Augustus took a look around him. The Ultra-Luxe would truly become something great under his rule. He had his own personal palace for him to rule, and to profit. While he was going to be able to collect a great amount of riches, he needed a place to display them. The Imperator would probably scold him at some point, but it wasn't like he wouldn't be doing the same.

Augustus jumped down from his high point and began walking towards the elevator. A couple of pretorians flanked him as he rode the elevator up to the presidential suite. After a minute or two the doors rolled open with a ding and they stepped out.

Augustus was amazed by how big it was. A large crimson bed with a set of sub rooms. A person could live in this room alone. Best of all was the bullet proof glass that provided a full view over the Strip. This wasn't a suite, it was an apartment.

"Legate, what do you command us to do here" Augustus took a moment to decide. "Clear the place out of contraband, then pick one of the sub bedrooms for your quarters" they saluted and went about their duties.

He walked into the bathroom and for the first time in a while took a look at himself. He was around 6'2" with tanned skin. His thick black hair covered his scalp. He had a light beard that covered his lower face. His eyes were pale and a scar covered his left. He looked at the upper right side of his forehead and he could see where the bullet had grazed him.

Overall he thought he was looking good for the time being. He washed his hands and dabbed a washcloth. Then proceeded to clean his face with it. Enjoying the feeling of actual running water.

"Pretorians!" They quickly came to obey their Legate "have you found quarters?"

"Yes Legatus"

"Are you ready for a feast?"

"Yes Legatus"

"Good"

He walked out of his room and lead his Pretorians back down to the lobby, where his men had prepared their food and were ready to eat. Taking his seat he allowed them to commence. A slave served him a full plate of Brahmin steak. He enjoyed listening to his men rejoice their victory. All the while he ate his hard earned food and laid out his plans for the Ultra-Luxe.

He was going to make it rival the Omertas and their Casino. As well as the rest of the Strip. He became memorized by the feast and for a moment drifted away into his train of thought. So much had happened since his failed delivery job. He even laughed to himself. He had started this by accepting a delivery job. Now he was a Legate.

He would have to work though in order to keep his power and it wouldn't be easy. Which is why he needed a wife. More importantly he needed his place of power. To command his Legion from.

Time just seemed to fade away as his Legionaries celebrated their victory with the finest food on the Strip. He was sure Caesar was hosting his own little celebration over at the Lucky 38, or more likely remodeling it.

Augustus looked around the walls and planned his remodeling. He would hang the banners of his legion and the Imperium on the walls. Renovate the kitchens. Transform the Casino floor to include Caravan. Expand the Bathhouse and add a whorehouse into it. A slave pen would have to be built in the backyard of the Casino.

Augustus returned to reality and took a bite out of his steak. Once he got to really taste it, he realized that he was eating human meat. He shrugged it off and contained eating. Meat was meat and it didn't matter where it came from.

He could feel the mood of the men winding down, so he set his fork down and rose to address them.

"Legionaries of Nevada!" He roared to catch their attention. They quickly quieted themselves.

"You have done well today and I believe that you will continue to do so for many years. Vegas will be our home and symbol to defend. The Ultra-Luxe will be the place that every legionary of Nevada is welcome until the day they die!" They thundered their approval and Augustus smiled before continuing.

"In the future we will fight to conquer much of Nevada. Blood will be spilt like it never has been before! Nevada will become the pride of the Imperium! We will enslave many cultures and make them now before the Imperium's might. Our might!" They roared with approval.

"For now we rest and we build our home. Rest assured that we will be apart of the pacification of the Mojave, and we will reap its spoils!" They cheered for him like they had never done before.

Augustus wiped his mouth and began to sit down when he was interrupted.

"That was quite the speech Legatus" Gaius said happily.

Augustus turned "Yes it was. I see you have returned"

"Yes Legatus I have" he said as he tugged the chain he held. A goddess of a woman was pulled forward. She was around 5'7" had tanned skin, violet eyes and long platinum blond hair.

Augustus eyed her up and down. Looking at her leather outfit that covered her large breasts. "She have a name?"

"Lucia" the woman spoke, "My name is Lucia"

Augustus laughed and walked up to her and gruffly spoke "you will speak when I give you permission to, do you understand that?" She stared at him with defiance in her eyes. Augustus turned to Gaius "let's take her to my chambers"

"Yes Legatus" he said as they began walking.

The elevator ride upwards occurred almost all in silence, but Augustus got his eye full of her. Admiring each and every feature. It dinged and they walked off and were greeted by Pretorians, who saluted their Legate.

"Thank you Gaius that shall be all"

"Yes Legatus" he said obediently as he handed Augustus the chain. Augustus gripped it and wrapped it around his hand tightly. Then he yanked hard on it. Lucia stumbled forwards into the bedroom.

"Get up" he commanded. She didn't budge and kept her back to him.

"The more you resist the worse our relationship will be" she seemed to acknowledge that and began to rise, but Augustus put his boot on her back and pushed her back down. He was already enjoying this.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Augustus yanked the chain and pulled her back onto her knees. Putting her in between his legs as he held her in place.

"What did I command?" He growled as he hardened his hold around her neck.

"To get up" he tugged the chain and he could see the discomfort in her eyes. "Listen here you bitch." He growled. "I am your master now. You are my slave. You are nothing to me other than a very beautiful woman for me to enjoy as I see fit. Do you understand?"

"No" she boldly proclaimed. He laughed and pulled the chain. She fell onto her back this time. He put his boot in between her breasts and yanked it upwards. Glaring at her all the while.

"Pretorians!" He yelled. They came running to his side "remove her clothes!" They did so immediately. She tried to resist but was overpowered as they tore her clothes from her body. Now she lay naked underneath him.

"Do as your told before I start hurting you" he could tell she was scared now. "I'm gonna put this chain over on the bed railing and your going to get on all fours, do you understand?" She glared at him with defiance. He sighed.

He started walked away and when the chain tugged her yanked it as hard as he could. Dragging her to the floor. Then he began reeling it in dragging her helplessly across carpet and into a side room.

It was dark but large and she couldn't see anything as her new master threw her into it.

"You know despite how elegant the White-Gloves were, they still had a thing for, well bondage. Thankfully so do I" he said as he flicked the lights on and closed the door behind him. "Sometimes women just have to be taught that they're absolut cumsluts" he said as he took one end and through it up.

"I really tried to be nice." He said as he hooked her chain up into a wall post. It was a small metal ring but allowed enough room for the chain to slide through.

She looked to the ground as he slowly pulled on the chain and she began rising to her feet. She was quickly standing and looking at her captor. "Do you understand the lesson I am trying to teach here?"

"That your a monster" he laughed and pulled the chain. She was lifted off her feet and and started dangling by her throat. Choking as she hanged. He let her down after a few moments.

The lesson is to do exactly as I say and life will be good, but refuses and this room will become your home." He tugged on the chain and let her hang for a couple seconds before returning her to the ground. He looked at her with unbearable lust.

"This really doesn't have to be difficult" he said as he unzipped his crotch and let his full 12 inch manhood spring free. He could tell she was full of fear, and he spoke to her as he grabbed her by the waists. "Don't fight me and I won't hurt you" she didn't say anything in response but neither did she fight as he positioned his cock into her wet cunt.

He lightly thrusted forwards into her. Easing her into it. Letting her adjust to his girth. He held her tightly as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her body shuddering against his with every thrust. She held back tears as she was being taken by him. Augustus knew that one day this wouldn't be the case, one day she would long for him to do this to her.

His hands wondering around her breasts as they jiggled with every thrust. He squeezed them as he thrusted hard into her. Small subtle moans escaped her tightly locked lips as their bodies slammed against one another. He held her tits tightly as he took her pleasure from her.

She kept her face low and into the carpet as he fucked her sideways. He could tell she was uncomfortable, so he withdrew, unlocked her chain and dragged her out of the room, and threw her onto the bed.

She landed with a thud and Augustus was already atop her. He flipped her onto her back and came in from above. Looking down at her as he violently thrusted into her. The entire bed shuddering into the wall from the force of his thrusts. She buried her face into the bedding to hide herself from him.

He moved her face to look at him, to look each other in the eye as he fucked her against her will. He lowered himself and started kissing her. She didn't resist but neither did she submit. She just simply let him have his way as she received her fucking.

His lips kissed every inch of her face and neck. Working his way down to her breasts and wrapping his lips around her nipples. Sucking them as he thrusted up into her love tunnel.

She gave in and let her body relax and feel the joy that came from his manhood. He noticed that and looked up at her. She felt him stop sucking her nipples and whisper into her ear.

"You like this? I bet you do, almost every woman does. They think they don't want it then once they start enjoying it then they give in. You see? What was the point in fighting me? I don't enjoy having to do this" she simply let him talk out of fear she would anger him. He fucked her in silence for a few more minutes, aside from their occasional sex noises.

He leaned upwards as he thrusted into her even harder now. Grunting as he looked her in the eye. "Beg"

"What?" She asked, confused at first.

"Beg me to cum all over you or I'm gonna release inside of that sweat pusy and your going to get pregnant" she knew he had a point and dropped her last sense of pride and did as she was told. Putting on her nice sweet little sex voice "cum on my face, please I want you to come all over me"

He grinned as he suddenly stopped and dropped onto her. She cursed herself as she felt his seed release inside of her pusy.

"You stupid little slut" he growled as he laid on top of her. "You stupid bitch. You really think it's going to be that easy? You're going to have to earn the right for me mark you like that" then he kissed her lips before getting up and pulling out of her.

"Pretorians!" They came running obediently "chain her in her room!"

"What!? No! I did as you asked!" She screamed at him as they grabbed her "Get Off Me!" She shrieked as they yanked her chain and dragged her into the room. She tried fighting as they dragged her to the far corner and chained her tightly to the wall. Cuffing her wrists to the wall and tying her legs with her collar chain, and then attaching it to a post more than five feet away from her. Her bond hints were tight but she was able to see the room.

It wasn't as large as she thought it was and it was actually only the size of a small hotel room. She wasn't able to see anymore as the Pretorians blindfolded her and left her alone. She heard them lock the door and realized she was all alone in the sex room of a sadist.


End file.
